1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention are directed generally to a driving integrated circuit (IC) and methods thereof, and more particularly to a driving IC and methods of driving a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be deployed within notebook computers, cellular phones, monitors and so on. Conventional LCDs may include a panel for displaying images, and the panel may include a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels may be formed at respective intersections of a plurality of scan lines transferring a gate select signal and a plurality of data lines transferring color data (e.g., gradation data).
A driving integrated circuit (IC) for driving a display device, such as a LCD, may be designed such that a scan driver for driving the scan lines, a source driver for driving the data lines, and a memory storing data for driving the panel may be integrated in a single chip.
As a picture quality (e.g., resolution) of a display device increases, the memory included in the driving IC may require a higher capacity. A conventional driving IC may typically include a static random access memory (SRAM) having a memory cell structure of 6-TR or 8-Tr.
As the graphics standard of a mobile display device (e.g., a LCD display) transitions from QVGA to VGA, a memory included in a driving IC for driving the mobile display device may require a higher degree of integration. However, a conventional 6-TR SRAM structure may not be suitable for higher degrees of integration.